


Unstoppable

by nerdytooru (broodywolf)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragon Age Crossover, M/M, Templar Iwaizumi, mage Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/nerdytooru
Summary: “No!” Hajime cried, ignoring the Templar now in favor of darting forward to wrap his arms tightly around Tooru’s wiry frame.“Iwa-chan,” Tooru sniffled, holding on to Hajime’s middle with a vise grip. “Don’t let them take me,” he whispered. “Please, Iwa, you can’t let them.”“I won’t,” Hajime promised. “I’ll find you, I promise.”(IwaOi Dragon Age Crossover)





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> I have large chunks of this crossover planned out in my brain (because I still love DA), so if there's interest I'll probably write more :D

**Fifteen years ago**

**__** _“TOORU!” Hajime screamed, running across the garden and vaulting the fence. There were Templars in front of Tooru’s house. Two of them, in full armor. A third was leading Tooru outside, gauntleted hand huge on Tooru’s skinny shoulder._

_Hajime’s heart froze in his chest._ No. _This had to be a mistake. They couldn’t just…_

_Without thinking, Hajime ran forward, skidding to a halt in front of the Templars. Tooru looked up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. “Iwa-chan?” he asked, lower lip trembling._

_Hajime stared up at the Templar whose hand was on Tooru’s shoulder. He planted his feet, sticking out his chest with considerably more confidence than he felt._

_“You can’t take him!” Hajime said._

_“All mages have to be taken to the Circle. You know that, boy,” the Templar said._

_“But he didn’t hurt anyone!”_

_“Mages are dangerous to themselves and to others, especially without training. It’s for his own good.”_

_“It’s not_ fair! _” Hajime protested, blinking back the tears that had begun to well up in his eyes._

_“I’m sorry. I’m afraid we have to go now, though.”_

_“No!” Hajime cried, ignoring the Templar now in favor of darting forward to wrap his arms tightly around Tooru’s wiry frame._

_“Iwa-chan,” Tooru sniffled, holding on to Hajime’s middle with a vise grip. “Don’t let them take me,” he whispered. “Please, Iwa, you can’t let them.”_

_“I won’t,” Hajime promised. “I’ll find you, I promise.”_

~~~

A lone Templar stepped into the small clearing, his heavy, booted footsteps echoing ominously. Oikawa stood his ground, fingers twitching towards his spirit blade. 

“Don’t come any closer. I’m not going back.”

The Templar froze, his sword dropping a few inches as his grip momentarily loosened. 

“Oikawa?”

“Good job, you know who I am. Did they send a whole team after me, then? I know you aren’t alone, I heard more than one set of big clumsy feet earlier. I suppose under other circumstances I might feel flattered that someone would go to such lengths to find me, but I’m afraid the part where you’re trying to drag me back to what more or less amounts to a prison rather spoils the appeal,” Oikawa said, forcing himself to stop when he realized he was starting to babble. 

“You never did learn to shut up, did you?” the Templar asked, letting his sword drop to his side. Oikawa narrowed his eyes, tensing for a sudden attack or a cleanse. Was the Templar trying to get him to let his guard down? If so, it wasn’t going to work.

“No, I suppose not,” Oikawa agreed, assessing the Templar’s stance with a critical eye. “So, what, are you just going to wait for the rest of your team to catch up before you attack? I can’t say I blame you; if I were a great lumbering pile of metal with a pointy stick, I’d be afraid to go up against me, too. Unfortunately for you, though, I’m not going to just wait around while your backup arrives. Goodbye, Ser Templar,” Oikawa said, backing away several steps before he turned to leave the clearing.

“Stop! Wait, please—”

Now it was Oikawa’s turn to freeze. That wasn’t an order. The Templar had just _begged him_ to stop, in a voice that sounded like—that sounded like…

Oikawa clenched his fists by his sides; it _couldn’t_ be him, it _couldn’t,_ and yet Oikawa couldn’t convince his legs to keep walking. 

There was a _thunk_ as the Templar apparently tossed something heavy into the grass. 

“Look at me, please,” he said. Oikawa couldn’t turn around, though. He couldn’t move, paralyzed by the traitorous hope that bloomed in his chest despite all his better judgment. The Templar must have removed his helmet; his voice was unmuffled and sounded so agonizingly familiar and comforting. “Tooru, please…”

Oikawa choked over a small sob, clenching his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill from them. He made to turn around but it was as though his feet were rooted to the ground. He couldn’t… he couldn’t take the risk of looking, because if it _wasn’t_ him, Oikawa’s heart would break all over again.

It appeared that the Templar—Oikawa couldn’t even think his name, not yet, not until he _knew—_ was taking the decision out of his hands. His heavy footsteps were slow but sure as he closed the distance between them, walking around to Oikawa’s front. Oikawa stared at the Templar’s boots, afraid to look up. A gauntleted hand slowly reached up to push back Oikawa’s hood.

“ _Tooru._ Oh, Maker, it’s actually you.”

Oikawa finally looked up, and promptly burst into tears. “ _Iwa-chan,”_ he cried desperately, throwing himself into his Iwaizumi’s arms, heedless of the pointy metal pauldrons. Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him close as he cried. Oikawa was crushed against his breastplate, but he never wanted to move. 

“We have to go,” Iwaizumi said suddenly; Oikawa registered the sound of heavy footsteps in the undergrowth, growing steadily closer. “We have to go _now.”_

“We?” Oikawa said, blinking at Iwaizumi. 

“Come on!” Iwaizumi said, ignoring his question as he grabbed Oikawa by the wrist and pulled him away from the sounds of the other Templars, who were close enough by now that Oikawa could hear their hushed voices. The urgency in Iwaizumi’s tone reminded him abruptly of the very real danger he was in—they _both_ were in, if Iwaizumi was caught helping him—and Oikawa followed silently and quickly. Somehow, though, he wasn’t worried.

Together, they’d always been unstoppable. 


End file.
